Right Here, Waiting for You
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Written for my 30snapshots table prompt of 'Promise' Balthazar/Dean PG


Title: Right Here, Waiting for You

Author: Heavenreturned

Pairing: Balthazar/Dean

Rating: PG

Notes: Written for my spn-30snapshots table promt _04- Promise_

This is not a happy piece. Having a not too good day led to angst but there is a bittersweet promise at the end.

Song for this fic: Richard Marx "Right here waiting for you."

~~1,2,3~~

Dean sighed and avoided his brother's eyes. It wasn't Sammy's fault, not by a long shot. His brother was happily married with a kid on the way and just couldn't seem to accept that Dean wasn't going to get what he had.

Of course his brother had no idea that Dean had even fallen in love, he probably thought he refused out of some sort of weird attachment to Sam. The truth was worse at least in Dean's point of view most days.

He'd fallen in love, it had been about 6 years now, and had been a total accident. After all how do you fall in love with someone who's a complete and utter dick to you? Well it wasn't easy, but Dean had done it and in doing so, discovered a hidden sweetness to the one he loved.

Then the angels had been ordered back to heaven, and told that their time on Earth was over. Balthazar hadn't asked Dean to wait, and Dean hadn't expected him to. That's not how their relationship worked, but he did wait, he knew his angel would appreciate it even if he hadn't asked it of him.

Their last night together, sex between them had been as frantic and passion filled as always, followed by something so slow and tender that Dean knew he'd never feel it again. Then Balthazar had given him something. Glancing up at his brother, who was still talking, he trailed a hand over the delicate chain on his wrist lost in thought and ignoring his brother's words.

Opening it had been a surprise, at first he'd though it was his mother's bracelet, and then he had realized the significance of the charms on it. Balthazar had made this one special; it was his and his alone.

"Sam, just stop it." Sarah's voice cut in and Dean grinned at her as she sat next to his baby brother at the table, "I am starting to think I married the dumb brother." She teased lightly.

Dean couldn't help but snort at that, Sarah was smart and seemed to have picked up on the hints he dropped, while Sammy had not. He watched as his brother's lips twisted into a frown and went back to stroking the sigil charm that hung from the bracelet on his wrist.

"Dean, I just want you to be happy like I am." Sammy's voice help almost what Dean could identify as a pout in it as his brother's hand fell gently to rest on Sarah's very pregnant stomach.

Dean sighed and put his hands on the table leaning forward slightly, looked like it was time to finally come clean.

"Sammy… I'm never going to have what you have." Holding out his wrist he shook it so the few charms on it made a very soft noise when they hit together, "I am in love with the person who gave me this."

"Dude! You told me Balthazar gave you th…" Dean watched as his brother trailed off before understanding quickly followed by a grossed out expression crossed his face.

"Dean…. He's gone! You need to move on, find someone else!" Sam was getting upset and Dean wasn't entirely sure how to explain it.

"Look Sammy, it ain't gonna happen that way. I can't just find someone else like him." Dean sighed and shook his head, "Look I'm not unhappy Sammy."

He stood and left the room, knowing the conversation wasn't over but knowing he'd never be able to explain to his brother what he felt for the Angel and how the dynamic between them worked. What he'd said was true. He wasn't unhappy, sure he was lonely and sometimes he missed Balthazar more than he could express but as a whole he was happy.

Reaching down he inspected the charms on the bracelet, there were only six, but each more meaningful then the next. The first was Balthazar's sigil, followed by a feather, a heart, a pentagram, a rose and finally a throne. He knew to other people the meaning wouldn't make sense. But to him it was a promise.

When he finally kicked it his angel would be waiting for him, then they'd be together. That promise and those simple charms are what had gotten him through the past years and would get him through however many were left to come.

A promise that let him know he wasn't alone through the years, even when he felt like he was.


End file.
